Natsu's Journey
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: Natsu journey's to find Fairy Tail after Igneel left him. He then meets Lucy a small little girl who he promised to always protect her but can he keep that promise when he has to leave again? -Mini Story-


**_T_his is my first mini story! I hope you Like it i always imagined how Natsu exacttly find Fairy Tail after Igneel left him. So this is kind of my verison of the story so thank you btw the next chapter Gaurdian Angel is coming out soon so in the mean while please read and review this story! Thank youuu :D**

* * *

_Many years ago in the kingdom of Fiore walked a little boy in the hopes on finding a guild named Fairy Tail. And thus our story takes its scene on the stage… _

_Natsu age 6: '_Why did he leave me?' thought the little pink haired boy. 'Was I not strong enough? Was I to weak? NO… he would never leave me Igneel loves me…' Trying to hold back his tears he marched forward. He had been walking for 2 days now all alone without food or water just forest life all around him. Natsu was lucky enough to find just a measly apple to satisfy his hunger for an hour to keep trudging on. But his mouth was getting thick and fuzzy for not having enough water. 'At least the apple was juicy…'

Walking through the forest for 2 more hours he came upon a clearing. By the looks of it, it was a large estate. He clutched his pack harder and moved forward. Stopping at a large gate with the letter **'H' **on one gate and on the other **'L'**. These letter's seemed strange to the little boy. Igneel had only taught him about the types of food he would eat. Thinking of food made the boy hungry. But the affects of dehydration got to him first. Natsu only saw black spots clouding his vision and after that it all was a blur.

Slowly waking up he opened one eye seeing a plain white ceiling. Surprised he opened both and looked around the room. 'Am I dead? Or am I just dreaming?'. Letting his curiosity get the best of him he walked around the large room. There was a mahogany coffee table with two white chairs pushed in under the table. On top of it was a china set with steam coming out the tea pot. Next to it was a batch of cookies. 'I MUST BE DEAD!' he ran up to the cookies and gobbled them down whole.

Returning his sights back to the room around him he went through a door leading into a large restroom. The tub looked like a giant Jacuzzi to him. And there was a shower next to it incased with glass. He went over to the sink to wash off his face everything looked like cream color.

Opening the door going back to the room he saw another door thinking that door must lead to outside. He ran over to it but before even pulling the handle a small girl held the handle with two hands. Wearing a small pink dress that went up to her knees and earrings shaped as hearts with a necklace to match. Her short blond hair went to her shoulders having it in a half slanted pony tail. With chocolate eyes to make her the most cutest little girl you could ever seen.

'No way Igneel told me that there were other people out there that looked like me but I didn't know they would look this cute.' Natsu blushed at the small girl. This was his first time ever encountering anyone who looked like him or anyone human to be exact.

The young blond stretched out her arms and hugged the pink headed boy. This caught him off guard. 'What is she trying to do? Why is she grabbing me?… I hate to admit it but I like it she's so warm just like Igneel.'

"Your ok! I thought you were dead!" said the cute little girl.

"Where am I?" said the little boy.

"Oh sorry I forgot my manners… My name is Lucy" the little girl broke the hug and bowed to the little boy.

"I'm Natsu."

"Well Natsu your at my house. But daddy says to call it an estate." said a very enthusiastic Lucy.

"What's an E-e-state?" Natsu struggling with the word.

"It's kind of like a big place! Like a house with a backyard and front yard and all that stuff." Lucy started to giggle.

'why is she laughing at me? But her laugh is pretty cute it sounds like bells.'

"So Natsu where did you come from?" curiously Lucy titled her head to the left making her even more adorable.

"I came from Igneels house he's my dad. I heard that there was a place called Fairy Tail around here so I walked trying to look for it."

"But why did you leave your daddy? Don't you miss him?"

"…Igneel left me" Natsu lowered his head and clenched his hand. "He just left me with no reason…"

Natsu's face was getting all wet from his tears. He realized he was crying quickly turning away from Lucy so she wouldn't see. Lucy became concerned for the young boy and hugged him from behind making him jump. He spun around to find the girl hugging him again.

"Aren't you going to hug back?" she asked him.

"What's that… Hug?"

"My mommy said hugging happens when two people care for each other. It could be **Love** or when two friends meet each other again after a long time. Or when someone is crying my mommy said they always need a hug." explained the little girl the best she possibly could.

Natsu froze. "Love? Igneel told me that before its when you find a mate you care about. You protect them with your life."

"Yup mommy use to say that to." The little girl clutched Natsu's shirt as if remembering something bad. Natsu caught the motion. "You okay?"

She started to cry against Natsu's shirt. Lucy spoke through sob's "Why did Igneel leave you? Your not a bad person… My mommy left me and daddy to… I guess we have something in common." Lucy looked up at the boy with tears streaming down her face. Natsu wiped away his tears and smiled down at the little girl with his biggest smile. He pulled her in closer hugging her back.

Lucy's eyes widen knowing he didn't even know how to hug just a few second's ago and yet his hug comforts her. They both stood there in each other's arms. Not knowing when to let go but hoping never to stop.

Lucy broke the hug, blushing scarlet red. Natsu noticed why and he blushed the same color. Lucy grabbed his hand and took him out the door so they could explore the whole estate. She told him that it reached all the way to the mountains his eyes widen at everything she was showing him. It was all new to him the only things that he remembered was the food.

Dragging him through the kitchen the chef told Lucy and Natsu if they wanted to eat. Both nodding eagerly he made them both a buffet of never ending food. Natsu ate everything that was put in front of them making Lucy laugh as he chugged down everything.

"So Natsu your daddy, Igneel how was he like?" asked the little blond.

"He was AMAZING! Strong, Brave, kind a scary at first but super nice!" The boy was so excited he stood up giving Lucy a thumbs up on how cool Igneel really was.

"Really? Wow! But why are you going to Fairy Tail though?"

"Cause I'm going to be a wizard when I grow up and once I get stronger I'll keep looking for Igneel."

Lucy's eyes sparkled as the little boy explained everything him and Igneel did together.

Natsu never told anyone about Igneel before mostly because he just meet people for the first time but was really glad that the first human he meet like him was Lucy.

A man with Blond hair walked into the kitchen and spoke up. "…Please stop making such a disturbance new comer." He said in a fancy tone.

Lucy froze she was deathly afraid of her father. Frowning she looked up to Natsu who seemed to calm down. He walked around and got his lunch and left the room.

"Who the hell was that?"

"My daddy…" Lucy kept her head low not showing her face Natsu walked around the other side of the table and lifted up her chin to look at him.

The pink headed little boy crossed his arms over his head and laughed. Lucy was shocked she did know if Natsu had finally cracked. "You know you blush a lot whenever I touch you." He wanted to make her smile he knew that she didn't like her father just by the way she lowed her head and became depressed just by him coming into the room.

Lucy ran after Natsu screaming "I DO NOT!" They both played for the rest of the day in the garden till it was completely dark out only the stars and the moon gave off any visible light.

Lucy's father watched them lie on the grass and point at star constellations. He asked one of the butler's to meet him in his office. One man came In with his head held high asking his master if he needed any assistance. "Yes… Call Fairy Tail for me…"

"May I ask why sir?"

"Because I don't want a ruffian being around my daughter he may set a bad example for her…"

"As you wish" the butler walked away calling Fairy Tail's master himself and telling him to pick an orphan boy straight away.

"Wow its really pretty out tonight right Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Yea but how do you know so much about star's?"

"My mom use to be a celestial wizard she taught me all about the star's… One day I want to be just like her…"

Natsu looked up at the star's and then to Lucy. 'The star's reflect right off her eyes maybe that's why she's so cute…' He smiled to himself until Lucy put her face in front of his.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" asked a blushing Natsu.

" Promise me something!" The little girl held out her pinky. Natsu did the same notion.

"Will you always protect me? From anything! That means you catch me when I fall or from giant monster's WILL YOU ALWAYS PROTECT ME?"

Natsu was very confused on what the little girl was trying to ask. He had no idea what she was talking about until he remembered what he said earlier. _"Love? Igneel told me that before its when you find a mate you care about. You protect them with your life." _

This made Natsu freeze he was now directly starring into the little girls eyes big chocolate eyes just waiting for a response. "B-but that's for dragons that have a mate-"

He was cut off by Lucy who said "So then will you be my Dragon, my mate?"

Lucy was now inches away from him before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Natsu felt butterfly's in his stomach. 'I never felt this way about anyone before…Not even Igneel… It feels weird but good at the same time…'

Natsu nodded and said "Ok I'll be your dragon! I'll always protect you no matter what happens!"

"Hurray!" Cheered Lucy giving Natsu another hug. Both were exhausted from their Long day of playing. They went into their separate rooms taking a quick shower Natsu climbed into bed and thought about Lucy.

Opening his eyes not realizing he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of his blurry vision. It was still dark out so he could barley see a thing till he saw his mate standing there crying with on hand clutched to her necklace and the other holding a stuffed bunny.

Natsu snapped out of his sleeping daze and asked Lucy what's wrong. Apparently she had a nightmare.

"It was so scary Natsu! You left me and there was a man chasing me…."

"I left you?" questioned the pink headed boy.

"Yea…"

"Did anything else happen?"

"Well someone saved me… He looked like you but a lot older… Then a giant creature came from the sky and made us all blow up! But the older Natsu held my hand and just looked at me…" Explained the little girl. She looked like she was in shock. Natsu listened to the tail and just smiled at her.

"Well I protected you in your dreams… And I'm here now so there is nothing to worry about kay?" Natsu embraced the Lucy in a hug. She knew that she was safe in his arms knowing that her dragon will always be there to save her. Natsu protected his princesses the whole night. They just laid there for hours Natsu was snoring loudly but Lucy didn't care it actually helped her knowing he was close by.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Lucy was the first to wake up trying to awake a sleeping Natsu from his slumber. A small man walked in with a staff and a funny looking hat. He smiled at the young ones and said "Hello I heard there was a small boy who wanted to join Fairy Tail here. May I speak with you?"

Natsu got up and looked at Lucy patting her on the head reassuring her everything was going to be alright. "I'm the Master of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov 3rd generation of the Fairy Tail master's."

Natsu's eyes widen as he explained to the man how much he was looking forward to joining Fairy Tail. The man walked Natsu and Lucy outside until he said "Well welcome aboard Natsu! I just knew you were going to be a special kid. Fire Magic without using any items is very rare in Fiore. But as things may seem I must take my leave the guild needs me back soon…"

Natsu looked at the old man and spoke to him "So does that mean… I have to leave Lucy?"

The master nodded at the young boy and smiled patting his shoulder. "I know leaving her might be hard but sometimes life is hard…" The master remained silent as he let Natsu say his goodbyes to Lucy.

"I have to go Lucy… I'm so sorry…" Natsu lowered his head and clenched his fist. Lucy reached out for his fist and grabbed his hand calming him down.

"I knew you had to leave one day…" Lucy started to have tears well up in her eyes. Tears started to pour down Natsu's eyes. Making Lucy burst into tears. Natsu hugged his mate for the last time. Lucy embraced him hard. Natsu spoke up "But what about our promise? How will I protect you…"

"Here take this" Lucy took off her heart shaped necklace and placed it in Natsu's hand's.

"No matter how far apart we are you will always be my dragon…"

Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead. "And you will always be my princesses…"

Makarov motioned Natsu it was time to go. Natsu placed the neck lace safely in his pocket. Getting further and further from his sight was his mate waving him goodbye till she was no longer in view. Natsu was silent the whole way there the master spoke up reassuring the boy. "You know… fate has a funny way of showing its way to people…"

"What are you talking about?" questioning the old man.

"You will see her again…."

_Back then Natsu didn't understand a thing that the master said. Joining the guild made Natsu forget at times the girl he meet many years ago. Soon many years had passed by looking through his old things with Happy he found the necklace and smiled. "The girl that shaped my own heart." Time taking its toll he forgot how she even looked like or even her name making Natsu frustrated but he always thought to himself "I wonder… how is she doing now?" A knock came from the door there stood Lucy waiting for her friends to come out so they could head out to Tenrou Island for the S Class exam... _

_Holding hands and looking at Lucy before the island was destroyed by Acgnolia (I cant spell that -.-)_

_Something stirred inside both Lucy and Natsu that day. The mates didn't even know fate brought them together again. Natsu told Lucy through the loud rupture "I told you I will always protect you. My princesess. I will always be... your dragon" Lucy smiled at Natsu he remembered the promise they made so many years ago under the star's._

* * *

**TADA what you think idk I thought it needed a better ending but oh well i tried my best to make it as cute as possible thanks for reading plz review me :D**


End file.
